<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of Xillia: Leia to the Rescue? by ED3765</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200023">Tales of Xillia: Leia to the Rescue?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765'>ED3765</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Xillia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/M, Gag, Kidnapped, gagged, kidnap, tape, tapegagged, tiedup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:29:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tales of Xillia: Leia to the Rescue?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You really think someone would dare try to break into this place?" Leia questioned curiously as she was at Jude's lab along with Elize and Teepo. </p><p>"Hehehe, they be pretty crazy to pull something like that off!" Teepo remarked with Elize nodding her head as Jude wasn’t too worried. </p><p>"Well, there have been rumors about other research labs in relation to Booster research have been broken into, I'm just taking security measures is all," Jude remarked while getting ready to examine a few things on Elize's and Teepo's connection. </p><p>"I know you'll keep me safe Jude!" Elize happily said as he smiled and nodded at her. </p><p>"And I got your back as well!" Leia assured them. </p><p>"Of what, talking them to death?" Teepo teased making Leia glare at the talking doll. </p><p>"You want to go Teepo?" she said glaring at him. </p><p>"Now now you two, I need to get started so why not walk around Leia?" Jude offered as she waved him off. </p><p>"Yeah yeah, I'll be around if you need me," she said starting to exit the main lab, while on the outside of the building, the last of the security guards fell to the ground out cold. With the ground littered with guards, several dark dressed intruders began to infiltrate the building. </p><p>------</p><p>"Hmph! I just like to see some intruders get by me! They get anywhere near us and I'll pull out my trusty staff and crack them one all over their heads!" Leia confidently said as she had wandered down a long hallway as she talked to herself while lost in her own little world. As she was lost in her thoughts, behind her several of the dark intruders rushed past her down a corridor to Jude's main lab room. </p><p>"Ahh yes, and everyone will be so envious of me, even Teepo will have to greatly respect me!" Leia happily muttered to herself while behind her, the dark intruders once more passed by her, now carrying a knocked out Elize. </p><p>"Yep, nothing will-" Leia began to say before a small explosion rocked the building, instantly she knew it came from Jude's main lab. "Wh-What was that? Jude!" Leia cried out rushing back to the lab, finding it engulfed in the remnants of blast smoke as she looked around panicked to find Teepo on a nearby table turned off and Jude on the floor badly hurt. </p><p>"Jude!" Leia cried out rushing to his side. "Jude! What happened? Where is Elize?" </p><p>"Ngng, Le-Leia... they took her, hurry, after them..." he begged her before falling unconscious. </p><p>"Jude! Dammit!" Leia muttered with a glare towards the exit as she hurried off after the intruders while sending a message to Alvin in the meantime. </p><p>------</p><p>Leia had just managed to get outside to see the dark dressed people starting to load the sleeping and now bound and gagged Elize onto a large vehicle that was due to speed off in any second. </p><p>"Dammit, no way can I take them down, no choice!" she cried out running forward and did a skidding dash towards the vehicle. She had just barely get under its bumper and jump onto its underside as it took off at high speeds. </p><p>"This is no way for me to ride on a vehicle!" Leia complained as she held onto the underside frame of the vehicle tightly as her head barely kept a few inches above the traveling ground below her. </p><p>"Ooooh, I just hope they can find us..." Leia muttered as she reached into her pocket where she had a lot of beads stored and did her best to start leaving a trail for Jude and the others to follow once they are able to follow the kidnappers. </p><p>--------</p><p>After what felt like an awfully long ride of her life, the vehicle finally stopped which Leia held her position as she heard the people disembark from the vehicle and walk off while carrying Elize. </p><p>"Alright, I just got to sneak in wherever they are holding Elize, grab her and get out with her..." Leia noted as she lowered herself onto the ground and rubbed her sore arms. She then slowly wiggled her way out from under the vehicle to see they were at an abandoned port area and had fled into a large warehouse. </p><p>"Alright, hold on Elize I'm coming!" Leia said as she hurried towards the place. </p><p>--------</p><p>Leia ran down several corridors, finally coming upon an open room where she saw them stringing up Elize from a support beam above. </p><p>"MMPHPMMM!" Elize cried out into her wide over the mouth red cloth gag as her mid-section along with her arms were thickly taped which the tape was led upward to a support beam above that left her suspended with more tape over her thighs and ankles. </p><p>"Just shut it kid, no one is coming for you!" the kidnappers taunted her, making Elize soon realize her situation as she whimpered softly. </p><p>"Mmrph..." she moaned as the men turn their attention to the documents they stole from Jude. Which as they had gathered around the table, Leia felt like this was her chance and began to sneak into the room. </p><p>"Mmphpm?" Elize moaned confused seeing her as Leia put a finger up to her mouth and hushed at Elize to be quiet which she nodded her head understanding. </p><p>Knowing she would have no time to fully free her, Leia fully intended to cut Elize from the suspension tie and make a run for it. However, as she was about to grab her, she was noticed by one of the men who had glanced up at the moment. </p><p>"HEY!" one of them shouted shocking Leia. </p><p>"C-Crap!" she cried out now pulling out her staff to fend them off, however the kidnappers quickly ganged up on her, quickly subduing Leia and twisting her arms behind her back. "Owww! Le-Let me go creeps!" she cried out glaring at them. </p><p>"Huh? Isn't this the crazy lady who was talking to herself in that hallway?" one of them remarked. </p><p>"Yeah, told you we should have dealt with her..." another said. </p><p>"We'll deal with her now then, tie her to that chair!" the leader growled out as Leia was dragged to a nearby chair. </p><p>"Let me go creeps! You will all be sorry when Jude and the others get here!" Leia cried out as her wrists were lashed together behind the chair with rope, more wrapping over her arms and chest with more tied around her ankles in a tight cuff tie. "I said release me!" she grunted out while squirming against them. </p><p>"Shut her up!" one of them said as the other nodded while grabbing what remain of the tape roll and began to pull it off. </p><p>"With pleasure!" he said soon wrapping it thickly around her mouth. </p><p>"MMPHPPMMM! MPHP HHMPM MMPM!" Leia grunted and cried out, rocking madly in her chair. </p><p>"Come on, let’s go someplace quieter..." the leader remarked as they exited to a different room.</p><p>"Mmrmrrhphmmm!" Leia grunted out as Elize joined her in their struggles, the support beam Elize was tied to was creaking loudly, just as loudly as Leia's chair along with the strain of her rope struggles. </p><p>“Mgmgngng! Nrnrnr! Hrhrrm! Mrprhrpm! Grhrmrm! Mmmmmm!” Both women grunted in frustration in trying to get free, though it didn’t take long as they both moaned in defeat as neither could gain the needed strength to break free. </p><p>"Mmmphpmmm..." they both whimpered as Leia became annoyed at how useless she felt, making her burst once more with a struggle, though she tried so hard it ended up tipping the chair over onto its side. </p><p>"MRHMM!" she cried out softly in pain and whimpered, Elize looking on with pity for her friend. "Hrmrmrmmmm..." Leia groaned sadly and fearful of their fates if the trail she left wasn't picked up. </p><p>"Nnrrmm..." Elize groaned along with her, fearful of what the men would do to them both, though not long into their silence, both women perked up as a scuffle was heard outside. </p><p>"Mmphpmm?" they both moaned glancing at the doorway curiously. Not long after hearing the noise they soon saw the door burst open with one of the men come flying in and landing knocked out on the ground, a concern looking Jude and Alvin rushing in. </p><p>"Elize!" Jude cried out, soon seeing Leia on the floor as well. "And Leia?" </p><p>"Heh, get a little tied up there?" Alvin joked at Leia who glared darkly at him. </p><p>“HRRMRM!” </p><p>"I'll get Elize," Jude said hurrying over and easily freed her. </p><p>"I'll get Leia, though does the gag have to come off?" he said making Leia glare harder at him. "Hey, joking, joking!" he said soon picking her up and had her freed her from the chair as well as painfully help her remove her gag. </p><p>"Jude, thank you!" Elize happily said hugging him. </p><p>"How about a thanks for me as well?" Alvin asked while Leia rubbed the arm she had fallen on as she glared at the two. </p><p>"Forget the thanks, what took so long?!" she hmph, a bit distressed Jude didn't untie her. </p><p>"Sorry, your trail was a bit hard to follow," Alvin remarked as Jude walked up to her. </p><p>"I'm glad you both are alright, might never have found this place without your trail Leia, thank you," Jude said making her blush. </p><p>"I-It was nothing..." Leia remarked as they soon rounded up the bandits and after handing them off to be jailed, they made their way back to Jude's lab to get things cleaned up for the day. </p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>